adios a la inocencia
by Grenny
Summary: su cuerpo esta sanando, pero su mente no- las palabras de megumi lo golpearon con la fuerza de mil espadas, kaoru no podía morir, no asi, no sin el a su lado, no sin decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos no es un fic mio


hola!!

otra vez, aqui subiendo un new fic, espero qeu sea de su agrado me fije mucho en los errores orotgraficos!!

ahora,

una tragedia, digna de aplausos!! para el deleite de jugosos lectores...jajaa

este es una historia de un solo capi, pero esta super larga!

espero les guste... debo especificar que no es una historia mia, pero es un fic historico uno de los mejores que he leido en mi vida,

merece un espacio aqui...es una traduccion mia del fic!...

...  
Ahí estaba de pie, con los brazos abiertos al cielo. y el viento; las arremolinadas

partículas de tierra que danzaban a su alrededor como las hojas en otoño.

Su cuerpo tenía un porte de elegancia y sus manos extendidas en dirección al cielo.  
Y entonces, cierro mis ojos y siento el viento suave acariciar mi rostro como casi un

murmullo sin sentido,

y si trato lo suficiente, si deseo lo suficiente, puedo escuchar sonidos de plata, como

notas de dulces melodías, y no, eran espadas, era el ensordecedor sonido de espadas

batiéndose en batalla, acero contra acero….en una danza interminable de golpes…y sangre…

Y su risa pareció por un momento una caricia, su instante de bondad y conmovió la chispa en

mi, un sentimiento que había perdido tiempo atrás, cuando arranque mi alma de mi cuerpo y se

la di a ella. Y la vi romperse en mil pedazos cuando ella murió, cuando yo morí con ella.  
Abro los ojos y su risa lentamente me abandona y se aleja de mi hasta que todo lo que queda

son susurros inalcanzables del viento, y el sonido de las olas rompiendo contra las ásperas

rocas.

E increíblemente todo era un vasto silencio, un insondable abismo de soledad y sueños rotos.

Y un corazón vació.

Una amarga sonrisa curva mis labios casi sin entusiasmo alguno…

Camine hacia ella y delicadamente alcance a tomar sus manos entre las mías que aun

intentaban llegar al cielo, su piel se sentía suave y delicada, suplicante ante mi contacto.

Cuando se inclino hacia atrás, apoyándose contra mi, pude casi pretender que ella y yo

estaríamos por comenzar el viaje de nuestra vida juntos, dos mitades de una misma alma

encontrándose para celebrar nuestra secreta reunión de amor..

Casi reí.

Entonces ella giro su cabeza lentamente para mirarme con sus hermosos ojos azules, claros,

vibrantes, relucientes….

Vacíos. Apagados. Y Muertos.

Y cada vez que veo sus ojos , revivo su muerte y la mia . Lentamente libero sus manos y las

acaricio bajando por sus aun extendidos brazos antes de enredarlos en su cintura..  
Entonces escondo mi rostro en su cuello y me deleito con el dulce aroma de su piel, esa

esencia mezclada con la salinidad de mis lágrimas

Hoy no habrá comienzos, ni segundas oportunidades, solo existirá la realización de un

destino y tal vez el final de un viaje que se hizo eterno…

:

Debí haberlo visto venir, pero nunca fui conocido por mi previsión de las cosas. Solo por mi

aparente y remarcable habilidad de cargar el pasado conmigo, y llevarlo hacia el futuro,

para obsesionar, para exigir, para destruir…

Ese día otro fantasma vino a atormentarme con recuerdos de maldad y enredados deseos de

venganza, recuerdos que otra vez trate de combatir con palabras de paz, perdón y amor;

sentimientos que he conocido con ella, sentimientos que quise compartir con otros, si solo

me hubieran dado la oportunidad.

A veces me encontré a mismo preguntándome si los sentimientos fueron lo suficientemente

fuertes como para espantar la oscuridad. Y de alguna forma supe que el momento llegaría

cuando la respuesta a esa pregunta fuera un "NO"

Cuando las palabras han perdido el poder de sanar, de confortar, cuando los recuerdos se han

convertido en realidades, y las realidades se han convertido en verdades… llegaría el

momento…

Pero no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.

Sentí la sangre brotar lentamente de la cicatriz de mi mejilla, pinchándome dolorosamente la

piel al hacer contacto con el sudor. Respirando pesadamente, intente mantenerme en pie,

perola fuerza había abandonado mi cuerpo... mi mano lastimada colgaba sin vida de mi brazo,

la observe fríamente y supe de inmediato que estaba rota, sacudiendo mi cabeza suavemente me

forcé a tomar la espada y tratando de ignorar el dolor atormentante que se disparo en mi

cerebro me puse en la posición que me habían enseñado en mi infancia.

Pronto mi respiración quedo sin sentido cuando algo duro fue arrojado contra mi estomago,

inmediatamente colapse hacia el suelo, gimiendo de dolor, y maldiciéndome por mi debilidad,

por mi derrota. En el trasfondo, pude escuchar varias voces, gritando, suplicando, llorando

y supe que era ella, su voz, su llanto, sus gritos, su suplica, todo mezclado en una misma

convergencia de sonidos y desesperación y necesidad.

Trate de moverme para poder ponerme de pie, y recibí una imagen que golpeo mi cabeza y una

vez mas volví a sentir y ella me estaba llamando, ella decía… ¿Qué decía?, mis ojos se

abrieron de par en par , envueltos en pánico, no podía oírla..No podía oírla…

Fue entonces cuando la vi y estaba corriendo hacia mí, con los brazos abiertos pretendiendo

un abrazo y con su boca apenas abierta emitió un grito silencioso.

Si al menos pudiera juntar fuerzas para acercarme, para solo alcanzarla, tomar su mano y

traerla conmigo, para escuchar al menos sus suplicas sin voz .

De pronto, la imagen casi abstracta de un brazo deslizándose entre nosotros como si fuera

una barrera, una pared, vislumbro mis ojos, abrí mi boca para gritar, pero todo lo que

conseguí fue emitir un gemido de terror…

Sus ojos azules encontraron los míos con una profundidad amenazadora, y el tiempo tan solo

pareció detenerse cuando esa barrera se movió, balanceándose de regreso y golpeándola

brutalmente, pero ella continuo mirándome, parpadeando, con sus ojos suavizándose en una

sonrisa.

Entonces la vi caer a través del aire, su blanca piel con el azul de sus ojos y el aroma a

jazmines se mezclo en una distorsionada imagen; sus brazos colgaban hacia atrás como si un

abrazo le hubiese sido arrebatado, un abrazo que se encontró con la crueldad incomparable de

la dureza y frialdad de las rocas.

Observe con horror como lo colores se mezclaron con intencionada maldad en un sólido matiz

rojo, rojo de muerte. Y su voz no la pude escuchar mas, solo una vil y cruel risa, una voz

burlona diciendo:

--la has perdido--¿Tanto fue lo que me quitaron?

Supongo que para ese entonces ya me habría vuelto completamente loco. Tal vez si, si se

puede llamar loco a alguien cuya visión ha sido empañada por el rojo de la sangre, cuyos

oídos han dejado de escuchar todo menos el golpe del acero contra la carne, cuyas palabras

no son mas que las de venganza y desolación., cuyas manos solo actúan para desgarrar vidas y

borrar esperanzas con solo un corte.

¿tanto fui capaz de destruir?

Y lo hice cuantas veces pude hacerlo, reí al escuchar los ruegos y suplicas desesperadas,

los tortuosos llantos y sus aullidos de dolor. Un grito final, escapando de un agonizante

cuerpo, como si fuera un último intento de vivir y otra vez silencio.

Más tarde, cuando mi espada resbalo de mi mano y cayo al suelo, cuando la respiración

regreso a rescatar mi cuerpo, entendí que ese ultimo grito fue mió, yo estaba muriendo, era

yo aquel que suplicaba.

La mire a ella que yacía inmóvil en el suelo, con sus ojos muy abiertos, observando, allí

fue cuando supe que yo había muerto, el pánico de no sentir su respiración se apodero de mi

alma y el silencio tan sordo y mudo se apodero de mi situación.

:

Nunca mas en mi vida volveré a empuñar una espada, murmuro una voz amable y llorosa. No

respondí…

De hecho no me importaba, no mas, la espada era mi pasado, pero ella, ella era mi presente,

mi futuro mi eternidad. El único significado que le quedaba a mi vida era ella, la única

chispa de amor, de fuego en mi alma era ella; vivir, aferrarme a eso que llaman vida solo

por ella, solo porque ella seguía respirando, solo porque ella aun seguía caminando el mismo

sendero a mi lado, por eso es que yo quiero seguir viviendo, sin ella nada tiene sentido,

nada es lo que debiera ser y yo no soy nada si ella no esta.

Mire con ansiedad a la joven que dormía atan profundamente frente a mi, su cabello negro

cubriendo la tenue blancura de su almohada como si fueran las alas de un cuervo, sus

mejillas desprovistas casi de color y sus ojos cerrados, cerrados..

Me estire para acariciar un perdido mechón de su cabello, que deliciosamente caía sobre su

sien, al principio temblé, pero cuando mi mano hizo contacto con su sedosa y suave piel,

sentí una profunda sensación de seguridad que lleno mi ser, la sentí cercana, tan mia y lo

que mas me importa ahora es que aun puedo tocarla, aun puedo tenerla, y de alguna manera, la

sensación de su mano en la mia me dio más fuerzas de la que mil espadas pudieron haberme

dado alguna vez … si tan solo despertara ..

:  
En mi vida he sido perseguido por tantos demonios, por tantos fantasmas del pasado, pero ni

si quiera una vez intente alejarlos de mi, temiendo que si trataba de enfrentarlos o de

luchar contra ellos fuera tragado por la oscuridad, y de alguna forma había llegado a la

aterradora conclusión de que todo ese tiempo yo había sido mi propio demonio, mi propio

temor, mi propia maldad.

Y hoy se que lo soy, y me pregunto por qué siempre he tratado de esconderme de mi mismo...  
Porqué llego ella... respondí en silencio, ella supo, entendió y amo, abrazo la oscuridad

junto a mi y de alguna forma me mostró la salida..

Solo los dioses saben que preferiría permanecer en la oscuridad para siempre si solo pudiera

regresarla a ella a la luz.  
Las lagrimas resbalaron por mi mejilla con una lentitud agonizante, trazando su propio

camino hasta alcanzar el de ella.

Ella continuaba inmóvil, fría y serena, llore mientras la observaba, rogando, suplicando que

ese pequeño toque de humanidad que me quedaba, pudiera de alguna forma ser suficiente como

para despertarla y que de mi debilidad ella pudiera obtener fuerzas.

:

--te amo—susurré de forma ronca—te amo, te amo--.

Cerré los ojos y ancle mi rostro en la palma de su mano abierta, repitiendo las palabras una

y otra y otra vez, palabras a las que deseaba de alguna forma dar algún sentido y creer en

ellas totalmente, porque sabía que eran verdad.

--te amo—

Algo suave de un aroma dulce cubrió mi rostro secando mis lágrimas, como si suavemente

rozara mis pestañas, y tuve la sensación de que buscaba acabar con mi desesperación.

Me liberó.

Lentamente miré hacia arriba y me vi a mi mismo como reflejado en estanques puros y

cristalinos; escuché un gentil susurro cerca de mi oído, sentí la caricia suave de una mano

de seda sobre mi mejilla izquierda.

Y al parecer los milagros si existían después de todo y con cada milagro llaga un nuevo

comienzo, pero nunca me di cuenta de que para nosotros, era el comienzo del fin.

:  
Mira cómo cada uno se convierte en obsequio y donador:  
Sus venas sin nada más que el flujo espiritual.  
Mira cómo sus formas como ejes se estremecen,  
Fluctuando cual rotativos raptos de luz.  
Sedientos, y frente a ellos están las pócimas  
Para satisfacerles;  
Despiertos, y mira, se han saciado de observar.  
Déjalos, en el hundirse dentro de ellos mismos,  
Al emerger, sobrevive la fuerza de cada uno.  
-Ranier María Rilke-

Todo comenzó inocentemente, casi de una forma imperceptible, como la bruma deslizándose

detrás de las sombras del atardecer, para emerger con débiles luces en la mañana.  
Nosotros estábamos satisfechos, confiados y mas que tranquilos.  
¿Pero entonces, quién lo hubiera pensado?

Le herida en su cabeza estaba sanando rápidamente, megumi se ocupaba de eso y yo, yo la

cuidé y observé periódicamente, incapaz de dejar de estar a su lado por si quiera un

instante, Sano me dijo que yo la estaba consintiendo, que yo mismo debería estar descansando

porque también tenía heridas…

No lo escuché, no podía, ella estaba primera que yo, siempre y especialmente ahora, después

de todo lo que había pasado…

Mi mente se cerraba cada vez que pensaba en eso, solo vagos recuerdos revoloteando en el

paisaje de mis memorias, diciéndome que no era una horrible pesadilla, sino que era la

realidad, pero eso era todo, y yo estaba contento, pues no quería recordar, no quería tener

si quiera un poco de certeza, era un fantasma al que me gustaba pensar que había exorcizado

cuando ella abrió los ojos y me sonrió… ahora más que nunca debía vivir el presente.

O eso fue lo que yo creí… comenzó en la primera semana de su convalecencia, cuando megumi

finalmente megumi estuvo de acuerdo en que ya estaba en condiciones óptimas, esa noche

tuvimos una celebración, repleta de comida y bebidas y risas.  
Yo estaba estáticamente feliz, me senté a su lado toda la noche, sosteniendo su mano en al

mía, sintiéndome embriagado..

La sensación de estar con ella, viva y respirando a mi lado, elevando todos mis sentidos,

llenándome con una sensación de profunda satisfacción. El futuro parecía desenvolverse ante

nosotros como un tentador abanico de promesas para ser cumplidas, y de deseos que nunca me

atreví a imaginar…

Fuimos tan felices esa noche… no duró…

Al principio, ella empezó a olvidar de a poco las cosas más básicas, primero fue olvidando

donde dejaba las cosas: sus sandalias, peines, obis, hasta su cinta favorita. Todos reímos

con ella y yahiko se burlaba diciéndole que realmente se estaba poniendo vieja, ella había

sonreído también, diciendo que el golpe en su cabeza la había herido mas de lo que ella

había pensado…

--te estás volviendo loca – dijo yahiko

y su rostro palideció con eso y me acerqué instintivamente a ella, con el corazón casi en la

mano y preguntándome que estaría mal. Pero su asustada expresión desapareció abruptamente, y

yo me detuve en seco, algo confundido, pensando que lo más seguro era que yo había imaginado

todo. Ella sonrío, y yo me relajé, regañándome por mi paranoia y olvidé el incidente.

Otra marca más en mi lista de culpas, siempre he presumido demasiado.

Después, empeoró, se perdía las citas con sus estudiantes, olvidaba lo que debía comprar en

el mercado, se saltaba comidas porque no podía recordar los horarios, tareas hechas a medias

y entonces una mañana, ella salió rumbo al mercado y demoró mas de 5 horas, frenético fui la

clínica, al akabeko, a los puesto donde usualmente comprábamos las provisiones, pero no

estaba allí.

Finalmente, al encontré en la casa de un granjero cerca del dojo. El hombre dijo que la vio

vagando por los campos de arroz, llorando e incapaz de decir donde debía ir.

Cuando la vi esa noche creí que iba a ponerme a llorar de puro alivio, y por una extraña

sensación que después reconocí como la primera señal de pánico.  
Su kimono estaba sucio en los bordes, manchado con barro y tenía algunos rasguños en sus

brazos y piernas, ella me sonrío y se disculpó por haberse perdido, ¡por haberse perdido!,

se había perdido en un camino que había recorrido muchísimas veces desde niña y me dice ¡que

se había perdido!

La lleve de regreso al dojo, sobre mi espalda, se quedó dormida, pero la inquietud en mí aún

seguía latente y preguntaba que debía hacer, entonces la oí:

--la espalda de ken-san es tibia…..—dijo acurrúcandose..

Como podía plantar una duda en mi cabeza, cuando la criatura mas amable y hermosa estaba ahí

para mi.

Después de asegurarme que se hubiera bañado una vez que llegamos al dojo, me ofrecí a

llevarla gentilmente a la cama, ella había protestado, diciéndome que no armara tanto

escándalo, que lo que había sucedido era seguramente , según ella , un efecto colateral de

su "accidente". Ella estaba mejorando, de verdad, asentí y le sonreí tratando de convencerme

de que eso era todo, no le dije nada a megumi, ni al maestro genzai, y le dije a yahiko que

ella se había quedado en el akabeko, como excusa por su retrasado regreso.

Ella estaba bien, ella me lo dijo y yo le creí, poco dispuesto a encarar las posibilidades,

y rechacé los vagos temores que corrían mi mente, traté de olvidar…

:

La tragedia de amar a alguien es que te conviertes en alguien ciego, en un cobarde, piensas

que las segundas oportunidades son inagotables y simplemente no sabes cuándo detenerte..

Yo la amo, ella es mi tragedia

Después de ese día, la normalidad que había tratado de mantener con todas mis fuerzas se

hizo añicos como el frágil cristal bajo el calor del sol, pero ella era valiente.

Actué como si nada hubiese sucedido, pero no para ella, lo sabía, sino para mi propio

beneficio

¡Dios!, fui tan egoísta, y por ese egoísmo y mi asombrosa capacidad de auto desilusionarme

la había forzado a esconder de mí su dolor, de esa forma yo podría protegerme, no a ella  
Pero en nuestros corazones, a pesar de los pretextos, las negaciones, las sonrisas forzadas,

ambos sabíamos que todo estaba perdido..

Yahiko, un día llorando, me confesó que ella le había enseñado las técnicas de sucesión

mientras, dijo ella, aún pudiera sostener una espada y saber como usarla. Traté de

consolarlo, pero ese consuelo era casi inútil, pues era en forma de promesa sin sentido y

susurradas fantasías que nunca podrían ser.  
El lo sabía, ella lo sabía y que yo también enfrentase esa verdad era solo cuestión de

tiempo.

Y el tiempo es un cruel instigador, no se detiene, te persigue y parece doblar su velocidad

cuando está cerca de su deleitante final.

El punto final, para mi, llego cuado la encontré una mañana mirando fijamente el espacio,

sus labios murmuraban sin sonido y sus ojos estaban vidriosos. La tomé firmemente por los

hombros y la sacudí violentamente, pidiéndole que despertara, pero ella no respondió., no me

veía, ni si quiera se había percatado de mi presencia, colapsé frente a ella, llorando,

suplicando que me la devolvieran, prometiéndole a ella lo que fuera, cualquier cosa…  
Y así permanecimos por horas, hasta que finalmente, sus ojos empezaron a cerrarse, y el

atemorizante vacío en ellos desapareció ante la llamada del sueño. La tomé en brazos y ella

me pestañeó, dejé escapar un titubeante suspiro, y vi en sus ojos reconocimiento, pero la

duda asalto mi mente de nuevo.  
¿Cuánto duraría esto? ¿Cuánto podría durar esto?

Y megumi respondió mi pregunta, la que me golpeó con fuerza devastadora.

--su cuerpo está sanando, pero su mente no…

Miré a megumi y su mirada tenía vagos rastros de reproche y remordimientos

--Lo siento, Ken-san...

--¡Entonces has algo!—farfullé desesperado

Megumi miró hacia otro lado mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

--Si solamente pudiera...

Aún así, me rehusé a creer.

Y guiado por la desesperación me lancé a su habitación aturdido por el dolor de perderla,

por la amargura arrolladora y otra vez las palabras de megumi volaban sobre mi cabeza

terminando por dejar un espacio vació en el lugar en donde antes había un corazón las

palabras me perseguían , carcomían mi alma, me molestaban , no querría seguir escuchándolas,

no quería revivirlas.

Estaba despierta y me estaba mirando, traté duramente encontrar su mirada, pero ya no veía,

pues mis ojos se llenaban mas y mas de lágrimas y al final me rendí y lloré  
Ella era todo lo que era,  
Por un corazón que enfatizaba y sentía tan profundamente, por una mente que estaba tan viva

y activa….

Y su cuerpo solo existía para darle forma concreta a sus pensamientos, pero la esencia de su

ser yacía completamente dentro de ella; sin una mente, sin un corazón ¿Cómo sobreviviría?

¿Cómo sobreviviría yo?

Luego, llamó mi atención haciendo señas con las manos, yo las tomé delicadamente y a la vez

tan desesperado, hambriento, como lo haría un hombre ahogándose en el furioso mar al

ofrecerle algo a lo que sujetarse, deslicé mis brazos alrededor de su cintura y escondí mi

rostro en su femenino pecho, murmurando incoherencias.

--kenshin…

Llamó….

-kenshin- dijo con suavidad a la vez que con mi forzado movimiento se agitaron los sollozos

apenas reprimidos

--kenshin… quiero mostrarte algo…

Me separé de ella solo un poco y la miré fijamente a través de ojos oscurecidos en lágrimas,

ella me observaba calmada, sus ojos azules se mostraban claros y recordé como lucían cuando

la encontré esa mañana.

Forcé una sonrisa…pero la acción se congeló cuando ella extendió la mano y coloco suavemente

un dedo sobre mis labios.

--te lo suplico…--susurró—no más…

--¿preferirías que llorara por ti?-respondí también en un susurró.

--solo, solo desearía que no te escondieras de mi, kenshin—respondió, y con esa respuesta

clavó en mi pecho la culpa, el remordimiento, las ganas de volver atrás y re-escribir estos

momentos…

Volteé hacia otro lado, y su dedo en pimentón hizo girar mi rostro hacia ella y finalmente

encontré su mirada

--Kenshin, quiero mostrarte algo --repitió. Se estiró y buscó  
bajo la almohada de su futón con movimientos torpes y titubeantes.  
Quise voltear de nuevo pero ella no me lo permitió. Sonrió y me  
ofreció su mano, sosteniendo un manojo de hojas.

--Mira --me dijo.

Mi mirada confundida se encontró con un montón de garabatos  
infantiles, completamente indescifrables. Pasé a la siguiente  
hoja, y a la siguiente, y a la siguiente... La escuché tomar un  
tembloroso respiro a mi lado.

--Ya no puedo escribir mi nombre, Kenshin --dijo ella en voz  
baja y con un eco de desesperación y frustración--. Quise  
reasegurarme tanto de que yo aún era "yo", que sin importar que  
pasara, nadie podría quitarme qué y quién soy yo... --Suspiró.-- Y  
todo lo que ves... es en lo que me he convertido.

--Pero... --Levanté la vista y ella encontró mi mirada, y sus  
labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa.

--¿Me estoy perdiendo, verdad, Kenshin? --me preguntó.

No pude responder, mis labios permanecieron inmóviles, mi mente  
tentada por respuestas, medias mentiras, por la verdad que ambos  
buscábamos. Por una verdad que ambos QUERÍAMOS. No esta verdad  
que yacía ante nosotros. Nunca esta verdad.

--Estoy asustada, Kenshin --dijo suavemente.

Ese reconocimiento susurrado me apuñaló con dolorosa fuerza.  
En ese momento, la envolví en mis brazos silenciosamente. No más  
palabras... Sólo esto... Solamente esto...

Pero ella volvió a hablar.

--Te amo.

La abracé más firmemente, cerrando los ojos, incapaz de  
responder mientras una oleada de emociones se apoderaba de mí,  
alegría, tristeza, culpa, remordimiento, pesar. Un voto de amor  
tendría que ser el comienzo de algo especial y precioso, ¿no? El  
suyo sonó tan final. Casi como un adiós.

--Ahora no... --dije en voz baja.

--Tengo que decírtelo --murmuró, y sentí sus labios  
deslizándose hacia mi oído--. Antes de que lo olvide...  
no quise oírla pronunciar esas palabras, no si sonaban a despedida, no si era para

despedirse

Y entonces su boca encontró la mía, y el tiempo pareció  
detenerse mientras los fragmentos esparcidos de palabras rotas y  
sueños olvidados se unieron en un tapiz rezurcido de alivio y  
creación. Y amables promesas.

--Prométeme algo, Kenshin --susurró contra mis labios.

--¿Sí? --respondí en un respiro--. Lo que sea. Te daré lo que  
sea.

--Prométeme que nunca me negarás la oportunidad de ser yo  
misma.

La alejé lentamente y las heladas manos del tiempo se movieron  
en respuesta.

--¿Qué?

--Prométemelo --dijo suavemente.

Aun si significara dejarla ir. Las impronunciadas palabras  
Revoloteaban en el aire como un espectro vengativo.

Sacudí la cabeza, y prácticamente le rogué con la mirada.

--No... por favor --murmuré entrecortadamente.

--Prométemelo...

--No --dije bruscamente, tratando de olvidar el tema…

Ella suspiró profundamente, y por una fracción de segundo, ella  
miró hacia otro lado, y allí supe, con una enfermiza sensación en  
lo profundo de mi estómago, lo que ella iba a decir. Abrí la boca  
para hablar pero las palabras ya habían abandonado la de ella.

--¿Tú me amas? --preguntó lentamente y llena de lágrimas.

¿Cómo pudo preguntarme eso? Cuando sabía... La miré aturdido,  
asustado, queriendo gritar y romper todo por la situación a la que  
me había forzado. Si contestaba ahora... Si contestaba ahora...  
Pero ella me estaba observando, con los ojos brillantes por las  
lágrimas, suplicándome; y un recuerdo cruzó mi memoria. Ella  
estaba corriendo hacia mí y justo cuando estaba a punto de tomarla  
en mis brazos, ella me fue cruelmente arrebatada... No de nuevo...  
No podría soportar eso de nuevo. Y supe que si la rechazaba  
ahora... la perdería para siempre…

--Sí... te amo --susurré roncamente.

Ella me sonrió y acarició mi mejilla. Yo le sonreí a través de  
las lágrimas. No había nada más que decir.

Su amor era su despedida.

El mío era mi promesa.

Mi mundo se cayó en pedazos de nuevo y esta vez supe que nada  
podría recomponerlo.

Sostengo esto para tener la tarea  
más importante que tiene el lazo entre dos personas  
que ambos resistan y protejan  
la soledad del otro.  
-Ranier María Rilke-

Desde ese momento en adelante, la observé devotamente,  
celosamente, con la feroz protección e intensa preocupación que  
una madre puede haber sentido por su pequeño. Con ese sentimiento  
posesivo y obsesivo de un joven amante atrapado por las garras de  
un amor no correspondido. Y la desesperación e impotencia de un  
hombre cuya última oportunidad de redención tranquilamente se  
escapa de su alcance.

Percibí las mudas críticas de los otros, los forzados  
silencios, el miedo detrás de las forzadas sonrisas. ¿De qué  
tenían miedo? ¿De qué me hubiese vuelto loco? ¿De que la  
estuviera arrastrando conmigo por el camino de la autodestrucción?

Megumi me dijo que yo me estaba retrayendo hacia mi propio  
mundo, que estaba negando todo lo que había sucedido y que  
sucedería, que no "la" estaba ayudando en nada. Reí entonces, un  
pequeño sonido, un sonido de depresión. Quería estar enojado,  
resentirme contra ellos por interferir, pero ¿quién podría  
culparlos? Se preocupaban profundamente por ella, querían lo mejor  
para ella, y sabía cuánto sufrían al verla de esa forma... Pero no  
entendieron que nadie podía lidiar con su sufrimiento o entender  
sus necesidades, sus deseos, todas sus cosas, o simplemente  
sentir por ella tanto como yo podía, porque todo lo que era  
ella, ahora lo soy yo. Por que la amo. ¿Qué más podrían pedir  
como evidencia de mi cordura?

No puedo señalar con exactitud el momento en el cual ella dejó  
de ser el punto de unión, el centro, el eje de mi mundo, para  
convertirse en MI mundo, MI vida. Tal vez cuando me dijo que me  
amaba. No. Lo supe antes de que ella lo hiciera. Tal vez... Tal  
vez cuando sentí ese amor, su amor, alejándose lentamente de mí,  
como el débil rastro de un hermoso sueño revoloteando sobre la  
atormentada conciencia mientras permanece perpetuamente fuera de  
nuestro alcance. Pero lo he alcanzado, incapaz ahora de dejarlo  
ir, y he terminado sumergido en sus pensamientos, llenándome con  
ella, en la esperanza de que en los rotos fragmentos de su ser, su  
corazón permanece intacto. Libre.

Mientras pudiera aferrarme a esa esperanza, nunca me rendiría.

De modo que velé por ella. Aun cuando comenzó a caer más y más  
en un estado de medio somnolencia, medio delirante; atormentada  
por escalofríos por momentos, hirviendo en fiebre en otros. Aun  
cuando los momentos en que perdía la memoria se convirtieron en  
algo aterrorizante por su incrementada frecuencia, o cuando vagaba  
por el dojo, incapaz por largos períodos de tiempo de encontrar su  
camino. Aun cuando desaparecía en el medio de las labores,  
simplemente para encontrarla acurrucada en algún lugar del dojo o  
en los campos cercanos, media desnuda, con los ojos salvajes,  
murmurando inteligiblemente. Aun cuando dejó completamente de  
hablar y hubo de permanecer en su cuarto, contemplando el espacio,  
inmutable ante los gritos y llantos de Yahiko, a los ruegos de  
Megumi, a las rudas promesas de Sano. Aun cuando se rehusaba a  
ser tocada, rompiendo en gritos y salvajes huidas, alguien debía  
hacerlo. Cualquiera, incluido yo mismo.

Aun entonces.

Pero aún faltaba por llegar el suceso final.

Una noche fui despertado por gritos y llantos que provenían de  
su habitación, y el sonido sordo de un golpe contra el piso de  
madera. Instantáneamente salté de la cama, y salí hacia el  
corredor, corriendo hacia su cuarto. Abrí la puerta con gran  
fuerza, y con el corazón galopando, con miedo de lo que pudiera  
encontrar. La vi tirada boca abajo en el suelo, gimiendo, con los  
puños golpeando la dura superficie en violentos estallidos. Corrí  
a su lado y con delicadeza recogí su tembloroso cuerpo en mis  
brazos, agarrando sus manos entre las mías y apoyándola contra mí  
de manera que su espalda descansara contra mi pecho. Murmuré  
tranquilizadoras palabras en su oído mientras bajaba la cabeza  
para apoyarla contra la de ella. Se relajó contra mí y sus  
lloriqueos gradualmente se tornaros temblorosos suspiros. Sentí  
una corriente de energía llenarme con su cercanía. Esa era la  
intimidad que había tenido siempre con ella desde aquella noche  
cuando me dijo que me amaba... Una punzada de tristeza y pesar me  
golpeó cuando reviví el recuerdo. Si sólo pudiera fingir...

--Kaoru --susurré.

Giró su cabeza y me miró, con sus ojos azules expectantes.  
La esperanza se agitó otra vez dentro de mí. La abracé  
frenéticamente. Creer. Debía creer. Ella aún estaba allí.  
De alguna manera., ella seguía ahí….

--Kaoru --repetí.

Ella no respondió.

El primer débil roce de desesperación era enfermizo por su  
intensidad. Pensé que iba a vomitar al quedar como suspendido en  
la frontera entre la agonizante expectativa y la amarga derrota.

--Kaoru --la llamé roncamente.

No podía haberme abandonado. La había cuidado. Todo el  
tiempo. Y si se hubiera ido, lo habría sabido. No podía  
simplemente desaparecer, no sin decírmelo, no sin que yo le dijera  
"no". La observé. Ella continuaba incapaz de hablar, sus ojos  
permanecían en mí, con el familiar matiz azul brillando como el  
cristal bajo la luz de la luna. Busqué en ellos hambrientamente.  
Tratando de ver una chispa, una respuesta. Algo.

Pero ella no pronunció ni una palabra.

Y, esta vez no había ni rastro de reconocimiento.

Aferré mis esperanzas contra mi pecho, con miedo de que si  
perdía mi agarre, de alguna manera, se esparcirían en el aire como  
las hojas de otoño.

--Soy yo –susurré- soy yo …kaoru …

Lentamente, ella comenzó a mirar hacia otro lado. Tomé su  
mentón y giré su rostro hacia mí.

--Soy yo, Kenshin --dije con voz quebradiza--. Vamos, dilo.  
Kenshin.

Ella retrocedió cuando apreté mi abrazo. Pero yo iba mas allá  
de cuidarla. Ella debía recordar.

--Kaoru, soy yo, Kenshin --dije más fuertemente--. Kenshin,  
Kenshin, Kenshin.

Mi voz abandonó mis labios con la fuerza de una orden, la  
aspereza del odio, la súplica de una oración.

--Kenshin, Kenshin, Kenshin...

Se quejó en voz alta y vi lágrimas recorriendo su rostro como  
descoloridos riachuelos.

Ella estaba llorando de dolor.

Culpable, quité mi mano de su rostro. La observé llorar y  
levanté lentamente mi mano hacia el aire. Ella se tensó y luego  
se alejó de mi rápidamente, rompiendo con mi perdido abrazo.  
Antes de correr hacia el otro lado de la habitación. La dejé ir.

Cambié mi mirada, de ella a mi mano. Estaba temblando. Tomé  
un tembloroso respiro y suavemente la apoye contra mi rostro.

Para aliviar la misma tristeza que a ella la embargaba.  
También lloré.

De pena, como ella. De dolor, como ella. De desconcierto,  
como ella.

De desesperación.

De pesar.

De desilusión.

Por ambos.

Ella no pudo recordar ni siquiera mi nombre.

La había perdido.

Tomé mi decisión.

Esa noche partí con ella...

Tengo el vago recuerdo de haber envuelto ropas y mantas en un  
saco, rápidamente, con las manos adormecidas y aún temblando. Por  
la esperanza. Por el estremecimiento. Ahora no lo sé. Recuerdo  
mis intentos por convencerla de que se levantara del suelo, con  
Zalamerías, murmullos sin sentido, como el amo, reflexiono  
amargamente, lo hace con su mascota. Al principio, ella se alejó  
de mí y traté de ignorar el dolor que se disparó a través de mí  
por su acción.

Estuve tentado a simplemente tomarla de donde  
estaba sentada, pero no quise arriesgarme a que me rechazara  
completamente. No hubiese podido lidiar con esa posibilidad. Así  
que seguí adelante, murmurando promesas, sueños, plegarias,  
amenazas. Ella me eludía, se rehusaba a ser tocada, a ser  
persuadida, mientras vagaba por el cuarto gateando sobre sus manos  
y rodillas, como un niño asustado.

Aún así, continué  
persiguiéndola obstinadamente. Finalmente, se rindió, cayendo  
fatigadamente sobre su futón, su boca fruncida y sus ojos azules  
nublados. Cuando me acerqué a ella, noté que estaba casi dormida.  
Silenciosamente, la envolví en una manta y observé como se  
acurrucaba en ella, feliz. Tomé el pesado saco y lo puse sobre mi  
hombro, y luego, delicadamente la tomé en mis brazos.

Tan liviana. Tan frágil.

Silenciosamente me deslicé a través de la puerta principal  
hacia el patio del frente. La bajé suavemente en los escalones  
del dojo, caminé hacia el portón y abrí el seguro sin hacer ruido.  
El portón se balanceó solo hasta abrirse. Casi como furtivamente,  
regresé hacia ella y, por un momento, permanecí inmóvil observando  
las sombras jugueteando sobre su rostro, resaltando su pálido  
rostro con el brillo de la luz de la luna. Lucía tan bien  
recostada en esos escalones, con la cabeza apoyada en el pilar  
principal, y su cabello mezclándose con la oscuridad detrás de  
ella. ¿Y por qué no? Ese era su hogar. Ella pertenecía a este  
lugar.

Pensé en la carta que dejé en mi cuarto, dirigida a Sano,  
Yahiko, Megumi, el maestro Genzai. A toda la gente que amaba.  
Y que me amaba.

Garabateada en ella y había una corta despedida, firmada por mí,  
por ambos. Era tan abrupto, tan rápido, pero las largas  
despedidas, y lo sabía por experiencia propia, eran generalmente  
mucho más dolorosas. De esta forma era mejor. No daría lugar a  
agonizantes recriminaciones, ni tirantes sollozos, ni angustiantes  
arrepentimientos. Sólo la herida de varios lazos desatados,  
rasgados con una ultimante precisión. Como el corte de una  
katana.

Qué irónico.

¿Me perdonarían? Tal vez no. Exhalé un tembloroso suspiro.  
Pero espero que algún día puedan entender que ningún castigo que  
ellos pudieran imponerme sería tan doloroso como el que yo mismo  
me estaba inflingiendo.

Traición, llamarían a mi pecado.

Y mi pecado me llamaba en tortuosas acusaciones.

¿Ella me perdonaría alguna vez?

¿Podría ella perdonarme alguna vez?

Tal vez era justo que mi castigo fuera saber que cuando yo  
traicioné a todos los que eran importantes para ella, cuando la  
arranqué de todo lo que conocía y amaba, cuando ingresé en su  
vida, el cielo me ayude, también la traicioné a ella.

Lentamente la tomé en mis brazos y caminé hacia el portón con  
el paso de un hombre anciano, un hombre condenado.

En el portón, giré con ella y observé el dojo intensamente,  
tratando de memorizar cada rasgo, cada forma, cada curva, así, de  
alguna forma, podría preservar para ella este último recuerdo de  
su hogar. De modo que si alguna vez quiere preguntar, si alguna  
vez --cierro mis ojos-- ella "regresara", sabría que tiene un  
lugar al que pudiera volver, de alguna forma.

Y tal vez, pensé anhelosamente, este recuerdo me sostendría a  
mí también. Un recordatorio de que en un punto de mi vida, tuve  
un lugar al que llamé hogar.

Giré, y juntos, nos alejamos adentrándonos en la noche.

Estábamos en constante movimiento, fugitivos escondiéndose en  
el manto del anonimato. A la noche, nos encontrábamos durmiendo  
en chozas abandonadas o, algunas veces, en el frío abrigo de los  
bosques cercanos. Durante el día, continuábamos nuestro viaje  
hasta que alcanzábamos el siguiente pueblo o villa. …ramos un  
extraño espectáculo. La gente siempre nos miraba de forma  
escrutadora mientras murmuraban acerca del hombre de la horrorosa  
cicatriz en el rostro, y de la mujer vestida con un hermoso kimono  
amarillo, con los ojos del color del cielo. Sentí sus miradas,  
sus voces, atravesándome, desarmándome, y quise gritarles que nos  
dejaran en paz. Que me dejaran en paz. A ella nunca pareció  
importarle y, pensé, si a ella no le importa, ¿por qué a mí?  
Supongo que más tarde me acostumbré a eso, y llegué a un punto en  
el cual ya ni siquiera los notaba. Finalmente, las abiertas  
miradas se convirtieron en disimuladas ojeadas, los fuertes  
murmullos se volvieron susurros inaudibles.

Me pregunté qué habría pasado.

Un día, un hombre muy viejo se acercó a nosotros. Era pálido y  
demacrado, y sus ojos eran de un negro tan extrañamente traslúcido  
que cuando miré en ellos, sentí como si me ahogara en un frío y  
oscuro abismo. Sus manos temblaban; me preguntó, con voz  
quejumbrosa si yo creía en las ilusiones. Estaba tan sorprendido  
que dije "sí". La palabra salió como el eco sordo de una tumba,  
extrañado de mis labios, cuando me di cuenta de que esa era la  
primera vez que decía algo después de estos interminables momentos  
de soledad. Ella me miró entonces, desde las sombras de su  
silencioso vacío.

--Sí --repetí--. ¿Por qué pregunta? --enuncié cuidadosamente.

El viejo se encogió de hombros.

--Ella... --La señaló con su retorcida mano.-- Parece una. --  
Hizo una pausa.-- Como un fantasma. Como si ni siquiera debiera  
estar aquí. Como si se hubiera ido hace mucho tiempo.

Tuve un sobresalto, y se me resecó la boca. ¿Qué estaba  
diciendo?

--Pero tú --me dijo ásperamente--. Tú eres real.

--¿Cómo lo sabe? --susurré.

…l me miró y vislumbré un destello de lástima y...  
¿comprensión? en sus ojos.

--Sólo las personas reales pueden crear ilusiones. Sólo las  
personas reales pueden amarlas también. Sino cómo, sacudió su  
cabeza lentamente. Cómo podrían lucir tan reales.

Antes de que yo pusiera decir una palabra, él giró y se marchó.

Más tarde, me enteré de que ese viejo hombre era un prisionero  
que había escapado, y que había matado a su hermano y a su esposa  
en un ataque de ira, y según dicen, de celos, hace mucho tiempo.  
Recuerdo la peculiar inquietud que vi en el rostro del hombre, la  
vidriosa, intranquila e impronunciable tristeza en sus ojos. Me  
pregunté sobre sus sueños, o cómo pasaría cada momento de su vida.  
Me preguntaba si sus ilusiones lo acechaban también. ¿Lo  
asustarían? ¿Lo aterrarían? ¿Lo llenarían con recriminaciones  
acerca de lo que debía haber sido? ¿O habría por fin aprendido a  
vivir con ellas, aceptándolas como parte de su vida? Entonces  
pensé en Tomoe, y en todas las demás personas que habían caído  
presa de mis ilusiones. Y mi mente volvió al viejo. ¿Cómo haría  
para permanecer entero, para no quebrarse?

Unos días después, escuché que se suicidó y que lo encontraron  
colgando de las ramas del árbol que está a la estrada del pueblo,  
con la lengua hacia afuera, y sus ojos fijos en el horizonte.

Sólo las ilusiones podrían llegar tan lejos.

Y entonces, un día te encuentran. Y te matan.

Te quiebran.

¿Cuándo llegaría el mio?

Observé mi inútil mano, esa que nunca más podría empuñar una  
espada y después la miré a ella, sentada serena al lado de la  
ventada de otra cabaña vacía. Ella debió haber sentido mi  
Escrutinio porque lentamente giró su cabeza hacia mí. Los  
desvanecíentes rayos del sol de la tarde parecían fluir hacia sus  
ojos de modo que destellaban un iridiscente azul. Como aguas  
calmas. Dejé salir un profundo respiro y la fugaz sensación de...  
una paz cayó sobre mí y le sonreí. De pronto, por un aterrador  
momento, la imagen de los ojos vacíos y tristes del viejo se  
apareció en mi línea de visión. Estuve a punto de sofocarme.

Ella es tu ilusión.

Y tu propia destrucción.

No pude verme en los ojos de ella.

Extinguidos mis ojos, aún puedo verte,  
Privados mis oídos de sonido, aún puedo escucharte,  
Y sin pies aún puedo ir hacia ti,  
Y sin voz aún puedo llamarte.  
Separados mis brazos de mí, aún podré sostenerte,  
Con todo mi corazón como con una simple mano,  
Detenido mi corazón, mi mente continuará latiendo,  
Y si por fin el fuego debiera consumir mi mente,  
La corriente de mi sangre te podría llevar.

-Ranier María Rilke-

El tiempo se estaba acabando.

Ahora sus ojos me seguían a todos lados en forma de distante  
reproche. En silenciosa acusación. En triste plegaria. Cada vez  
que la miraba, podía sentir la agudeza de su mirada apuñalándome  
como si fueran dos puntas de acero azul.

Salía de su mirada con el corazón galopando en mi pecho, con la  
garganta seca, y recordando las palabras de aquel viejo.

Ella se había ido hace mucho tiempo.

¿Habría regresado para espantarme?

¿Para hacerme cumplir mi promesa?

Aún no, quise gritarle. No mientras aún existiera una  
oportunidad. No mientras aún pudiera salvarte.

Ahora la gente me evitaba. Podía sentir el miedo tácito, la  
abrumadora revolución, debajo de su conducta cortés. De el hombre  
con la cicatriz, me había convertido en alguien casi inhumano para  
ellos. Como un monstruo en las garras de la oscura ira. Si sólo  
supieran. Si solo un rayo de conocimiento trazara su mente y supieran toda la locura, la

desenfrenada desesperación y tristeza y muerte que hemos pasado, que he pasado, si supieran

de la muerte, lo que en realidad es la muerte, si supieran lo que es vivir atado a una

tragedia, si solo supieran lo que es amar con extrema locura e indecencia, si supieran lo

que es permitir la humillación y el llanto en un voto de amor , pero no tienen idea, solo

son espectadores de esta vil, cruel e interminable situación.

Yo había hecho un voto antes, que nunca más volvería a  
permitirme caer en otra red de engaños, mentiras y odio puro  
disfrazado con la capa de la bondad. Nunca más, me dije , sería  
usado por la oscuridad. Ya había sufrido demasiado. Había sido  
violado en mis principios, ideales, todo mi ser había sido  
retorcido para alcanzar fines que nunca habría perdonado  
voluntariamente.

Ahora los dioses me hubieran perdonado por este estallido de  
regocijo que corría por mi ser al saber que esta vez, usaría esa  
oscuridad para servir a mis propios deseos.

Porque cuando la conocí, hice otro voto. Un voto al cual había  
jurado mantener aún a expensas del otro.

Por ella yo haría cualquier cosa.

Para regresarla de la prisión de su cuerpo, ningún acto era  
demasiado sucio o bajo. Yo haría CUAQUIER COSA.

Le compré ropa, cintas de seda, joyas. Y, Dios, se veía más  
hermosa que nunca. Cada día, la vestía cuidadosamente, peinaba su  
cabello, la perfumaba con esencias, le decía cuán hermosa se veía,  
Y entonces rozaba sus labios con los míos y esperaba. Y esperaba,  
y esperaba, esperaba a alguna señal, a que ese roce de mis labios en los suyos fuera

respondido, a que esa mirada en sus ojos al final me mirara, y esperaba y esperaba por una

respuesta que nunca llegó, a pesar de lo  
mucho que intenté escuchar. Entonces llegaban las lágrimas como  
hirvientes torrentes.

Todos los días lloré por ella.

La llevé a doctores, curanderos, sacerdotes. Ofrecía pagar  
cualquier precio. Cúrenla, eso era todo lo que pedía. Regrésenla  
conmigo.

Todos los días, me atrevía a soñar.

Pero entonces llegaban los lentos movimientos de cabeza, el  
sombrío pesar en sus rostros tallados en piedra, seguido por la  
única palabra a la cual había aprendido a temer.

No.

Giraba hacia ella entonces, y sentía su respuesta  
flotando hacia mí como un embotado eco.

No.

Mañana sería otro día.

Nos encontraron...

No estaba sorprendido.

Sospeché que no desperdiciarían su  
tiempo yendo tras nosotros. Tras "ella". Los vi una tarde en el  
mercado. Sano, Megumi y Yahiko. Estaban gesticulando ferozmente en  
el aire, agitando vívidas descripciones colmadas de --se me  
doblaron los labios-- cicatrices, cabello rojo y una joven  
muchacha de ojos azules, mientras conversaban en bajos murmullos  
con los dueños de los puestos, con una joven madre acosada en su  
viaje de compras, con los niños jugando en la calle. Se me oprimió  
el estómago cuando vi a Megumi ofrecer un puñado de dinero a una  
pareja de señoras bien vestidas quienes obviamente estaban  
observando desagradablemente su desteñido kimono; cuando Sano no  
dijo una palabra como contestación a los insultos y silbidos que  
surgían hacia él de un grupo de desaliñados jóvenes que  
vociferaban obscenidades contra ese "joven bastardo de Sagara-  
tachi", cuando Yahiko casi tropieza por el peso que cargaba sobre  
su joven espalda: un par de espadas... la de ella y la suya... mi  
Sakabatou.

Esto tenía que parar.

La expresión en sus rostros cuando me encontraron en la  
habitación que estaban ocupando en el pueblo era una mezcla se  
sobresalto, alivio, ira, y arrolladora desilusión. Suspiré y luché  
contra la urgencia de colapsar a sus pies, rebajarme por perdón,  
mientras una ráfaga de melancolía nació de meses de esperanzas  
salpicadas y el sofocante sufrimiento silencioso. "Ayúdenme",  
quise rogar. "Ayúdennos".

Fue Yahiko el que habló primero.

--Kenshin --murmuró roncamente, y yo retrocedí al escuchar el  
dolor desnudo en su voz.

--Sí --dije

Otro momento de silencio. Y entonces:

--¡Imbécil!

Sano me tomó rudamente y me levantó de donde yo estaba al lado  
de la ventana. No hice movimiento para resistirme, en vez solo gire el rostro y mire hacia

otro lado, moria de vergüenza, queria suplicarles el perdon, pero…¿ de que serviria?, eso no

la regresaria a mi, eso no haria que esa herida dentro de ella sanara y alzara la vista y

sonriera y gritara mi nombre… no …

--¡¿Qué demonios crees que estás haciendo?!

No respondí.

Me sacudió violentamente, a la vez que sus ojos se llenaban de  
lágrimas sin derramar. Miré hacia otro lado. Y por dentro suplicaba, una voz muda rogaba por

ayuda, rogaba por una salida… rogaba para que me la devolviera…

--¡Respóndeme, desgraciado! ¡Maldito seas! ¿Tienes idea de lo  
que nos has hecho sufrir? ¡¿TIENES IDEA?!

A través de la ventana abierta pude ver el sol poniéndose sobre  
las montañas cercanas, como una llamarada de dorada y antigua luz.  
Cerré mis ojos, buscando capturar esta calidez y calma para mí  
mismo. Una ráfaga de brisa de la tarde se escurrió en la  
habitación, agitando mi cabello y mi ropa perezosamente. En total  
calma.

--¡KENSHIN! --gritó Sano--. ¡CONT…STAME!

Abruptamente me lanzó contra la pared más cercana y me deslicé  
hasta caer con un sordo golpe sobre el tatami. En que me había convertido? ..hasta que punto

era capaz de dejar que hiciesen de mi lo que fuera su voluntad, ya no era humano, hacia

mucho tiempo que había dejado mi corazón y se lo di a ella haber si volvía una chispa de lo

que era antes, haber si su mirada cambiaba, si la voz regresaba si; volvía a mi

--Maldito seas --me gritó sofocado--. Maldito seas, confiamos  
en ti... ¿Cómo pudiste ser tan egoísta? Maldito...

Se acercó y me tomó de nuevo, y su otra mano se cerró en un  
puño, listo para golpearse contra mi rostro. Esperé.

--¡Sano, basta!

Megumi.

Sano se tensó ante la orden y entonces lentamente, su puño se  
relajó y el salvaje brillo de la ira abandonó sus ojos. Me  
soltó rápidamente, como alguien que hubiera tocado un montón  
de basura, y luego llevó su cabello hacia atrás con dedos  
temblorosos. Pero antes de que girara hacia el otro lado, vi una  
solitaria lágrima cruzar su mejilla.

--Sano --dije suavemente--. Debiste haberlo hecho.

Esta vez fue él el que no respondió.

--Ken-san.

La miré desde el lugar donde caí. Megumi se acercó a mí, lucía  
vieja, ojerosa, sus ojos negros delineados con sombras. Todos  
lucían como si hubieran envejecido desmesuradamente desde que yo  
--nosotros-- los dejamos. No. Eso no era correcto. Había empezado  
antes... Desde ese... día. Me pregunto cómo pude mirarlos a la  
cara.

--Ken-san --repitió Megumi amargamente--. ¿Dónde está... dónde  
esta Kaoru-chan?

Escuché un ahogado sollozo. Yahiko.

--¿Está viva?

Megumi dio otro paso hacia mí y se detuvo. Me mordí el labio  
cuando vi que estaba llorando. ¿Acaso las lágrimas nunca  
pararían?

--Ken-san --susurró Megumi, con una voz casi como un trémulo  
gemido--. Por favor, dinos... ¿Aún está viva?

Miré otra vez hacia la ventana, buscando con la vista la puesta  
del sol.

--Sí.

Ella colapsó y cayó sobre sus rodillas frente a mí, sus manos  
estrujando los pliegues de su kimono con erráticos movimientos.

--¿Están... están los dos bien?

No lo podría decir. No lo sabía.

Megumi sollozó suavemente. Pude escuchar el suave golpeteo de  
la caída de lágrimas en el piso, con aumentante frecuencia. Tal  
vez ella sabía.

--¿Podemos verla? --preguntó tranquilamente, casi inaudible.

Negué con la cabeza.

Ella contuvo la respiración bruscamente.

--¿Por qué? --preguntó con desesperación.

Cuando no respondí, ella colocó una temblorosa mano sobre mi  
rodilla.

--Ken-san... Ken-san... Por favor, detén esto... Es  
suficiente... Ya has hecho suficiente... Regresa a casa con  
nosotros... Tú y Kaoru-chan...

--No podemos, --susurré--. Aún no.

--Kenshin.

La voz de Yahiko flotó hacia mí. Sonaba tan triste, tan joven.  
Temblé cuando vi su rostro, marcado con las líneas de pesar y  
sufrimiento, delineado de profundo alivio por los últimos rayos de  
luz del sol.

¿Por qué él?

--Kenshin... --murmuró de nuevo, y no había acusación, ni  
ruegos, ni rastros de ira. Sólo una simple pregunta.

--¿Por qué lo hiciste?

--Porque la amo.

Pausa.

--Y porque también te amo a ti --murmuré suavemente.

Las primeras sombras del crepúsculo descendieron dentro del  
cuarto.

--Pero no lo entiendes --dije.

Yahiko hizo una pausa y después caminó hacia mí, con paso  
pesado pero seguro.

Lo observé agacharse al lado de Megumi, mientras sus manos  
buscaban en su espalda. Mi Sakabatou y el bokken de Kaoru cayeron  
al suelo con un gran ruido. Suspiré.

--Consérvalas.

--No te preocupes, conservaré la tuya.

Respondió con sorprendente claridad. Me sonrió y mi aliento se  
trabó en mi garganta. Fue una pequeña sonrisa, llena de tristeza y  
pesar, recuerdos de lo que... había sido y de lo que debería haber  
sido. Ligeramente, también le sonreí.

--Por favor, dale esta a ella --susurró lentamente al  
alcanzarme la espada de madera con sus temblorosas manos--. Por  
mí...

La sonrisa abandonó mi rostro cuando las consecuencias de lo  
que él había dicho me golpeó de lleno en el pecho. "Tu volverás.  
Algún día. Pero ella... ella nunca regresará".

--No --reproché. …l me miró inexpresivamente--. Dásela tu mismo  
--dije en tono gentil--. Cuando la veas de nuevo.

--Oh, Kenshin... --dijo ahogadamente, y luego levantó mi  
Sakabatou y me la dio también--. Entonces, para ustedes dos -  
murmuró con voz suspendida.

Sentí la caricia de una pequeña mano en mi mejilla y entonces  
ya se había ido, con suaves pasos golpeando el piso de madera del  
corredor en rápida sucesión.

Sano exhaló un profundo respiro antes de dirigirse rápidamente  
hacia la puerta aún abierta.

--Sano --le llamé--. Sano...

…l se detuvo pero no giró a verme.

--¿Hay... Hay algo que quieras que yo le diga por ti? --  
pregunté laboriosamente, como un hombre ahogándose abriendo la  
boca para poder respirar.

…l suspiró al verme por encima de su hombro, con los ojos  
cubiertos de sombras.

--Sólo que siempre pensaré en ella. Que yo rezaré por su  
tranquilidad y seguridad todos los días.

--¿Y... y a mí? --continué débilmente.

Su rostro se suavizó.

--Kenshin, yo rezo por ambos.

Caminó hacia el corredor y cuando estaba a punto de cerrar la  
puerta, Megumi habló.

--Debemos regresar a casa.

…l asintió

--Yo cuidaré de Yahiko.

Me miró. Abrió la boca como para decir algo más, miró a Megumi  
y después, sin una segunda mirada, se fue.

Megumi me observó por un largo momento. Esperé, preguntándome  
cuanto más podría yo soportar. Sano y Yahiko, de una u otra  
forma, habían dicho su propio adiós. Podía sentir a Megumi  
esforzándose por decir el de ella.

¿Cuándo llegaría mi turno?

--Estoy tratando de salvarla, Megumi --dije abruptamente.

--Pero no puedo... no puedo encontrar...

Ella suspiró.

--Ken-san...

Me detuve.

--Ya te lo dije antes... ella no está físicamente enferma.

Corrí la mirada hacia otro lado, dejando de ver a Megumi.

--Es su alma... Ken-san, no puedes. Simplemente no puedes  
unirla de nuevo como si fuera... --Hizo una pausa.-- Un trozo roto  
de porcelana...

No dije nada.

--Simplemente no es Kaoru, ¿sabes? --dijo ahogadamente--. No...  
no le hagas esto. No te hagas esto...

Permanecí con la mirada en el piso inmóvil. Sentí sus labios  
rozando mi mejilla como una húmeda caricia, escuché el rozar de  
tela contra tela cuando se levantó rápidamente seguido por el  
sonido de ligeros pasos alejándose de mí.

--Espera --dije.

Megumi esperó.

Recogí la Sakabatou y el bokken en mis manos y se las ofrecí a  
ella.

--Por favor, toma esto y dáselas a Yahiko.

Escuché un inaudiblemente profundo suspiro y supe que lo había  
entendido.

--Tómalas.

Sentí, más que vi, su asentimiento. Tomó las espadas de mis  
manos con torpes movimientos.

Unos momentos después, la puerta se cerró.

Finalmente.

--Sayonara --susurré.

Las paredes de la ahora vacía habitación se mofaban de mí con  
su silencio.

Cuando regresé, mucho más tarde, supe que ellos habían pagado  
la cuenta y habían partido. El dueño de la posada dijo que habían  
estado muy calmados y amables. Y no, ninguno de ellos llevaba  
espadas consigo.

Tuve un sueño esa noche.

Soñé que estaba de pie en medio de una calle. Era  
de noche y la oscuridad me envolvía como una pesada y sofocante  
mortaja.

Y aún así estaba peligrosamente vulnerable a los  
elementos que se entramaban entre si.

Pude sentir el viento barriendo mi cabello y ropas en  
heladísimas ráfagas. Susurrando en mi oído una vacía y  
extrañamente seductiva invitación para unirme a su camino, para  
permitirme surcar el cielo en descuidado juego, y salvaje  
libertad.

Oh, para ser libre.

Aun en un sueño.

Por un momento me sentí tentado a responder. A decir sí.

¿Pero era esa otra canción de sirena?

Alguien estaba gritando mi nombre.

Me jaló de mi letargo y me vi consciente del creciente dolor de  
las punzadas del polvo, que era esparcido por el viento hacia  
mis ojos.

--Kenshin...

La voz era suave, gentil, y aún así, muy triste, casi como un  
reproche. Pestañeé dolorosamente, tratando de aclarar mi visión.  
¿Quién eres?

--Kenshin...

El polvo era despiadado. Lancé mis brazos frente a mis ojos y  
me forcé a dar un paso adelante, a liberarme. Pero el viento me  
abrazó más fuerte, sofocándome, y sentí la noche deslizarse  
temerariamente.

--Oh, Kenshin... --La voz se quebró en mi nombre.

Tragué convulsivamente cuando una mezcla de sentimientos de  
culpa, y arrollador remordimiento cruzó a través de mí. Quise  
gritar, pero mi garganta dolía de una forma impresionante.

--Kenshin...

--Estoy aquí... -respondí apagadamente-. Estoy aquí...

Mis respiros llegaban en cortas y pesadas bocanadas y mi visión  
continuaba nublada. La noche había perdido su rostro sonriente  
para ser remplazada por una siniestra máscara de vacío. Traté de  
liberar mi mano, de romper y salir de esa prisión, pero no me pude  
mover. Enfurecí interiormente de angustia y pánico. No me pude  
mover.

--Kenshin...

--Estoy aquí...

Las lágrimas escaparon de mis ojos abiertos desmesuradamente,  
simplemente como trozos de cristal en un torbellino. De entre las  
sombras, mi vista captó la respuesta como si fuera una chispa de  
esparcida luz que se mezclaba conmigo. Esa voz, ¿también estaba  
llorando?

No. Cualquier cosa menos eso.

--Kenshin... --llamó más intensamente.

--Estoy aquí... --respondí con la misma intensidad.

Las palabras cayeron de mis labios, se dispersaron por el  
viento, y regresaron a mí con agonizante fuerza:

--¡Ayúdame!

Me heló y la noche se calmó inmediatamente. De pronto el aire  
se sentía calmo, casi, como si se alejara de mí tiernamente una  
cinta de seda, como las manos de un triste compañero renunciando a  
sus cadenas frente a mis ojos.

Y ahora quise correr tras él frenéticamente. Eso no era lo que  
yo quería.

La vi.

Estaba de pie frente a mí, sus perfectas manos extendidas en  
súplica, sus perfectos ojos colmados de lágrimas que  
surcaban su perfecto rostro y humedecían sus perfectos labios.

Mi sueño.

Mi ilusión.

Giré hacia otro lado alejándome de sus inquisidoras manos. No  
quería tocarla. Hacerlo hubiera sido destruirla, de alguna forma,  
mancharla.

Pero mi perfección me perseguía.

"Sólo desearía que no te escondieras de mí, Kenshin."

Es que es sólo cuando me escondo que puedo verte más  
claramente, ¿no lo entiendes?

"Me estoy perdiendo, ¿verdad, Kenshin?"

Pero tú nunca me perderás. Deja que eso sea suficiente. Por  
ambos.

"Prométeme que nunca me negarás la oportunidad de ser yo  
misma."

Las promesas pueden ser rotas.

Nunca te dejaría ir.

"Estoy asustada Kenshin."

"Te amo."

"¿Tú me amas?"

Oh, santo Dios.

Giré para enfrentarla pero ella se había ido.

El viento comenzó de nuevo.

De pronto me desperté sobresaltado y agitado, sudando  
febrilmente, luchando por un poco de aire. Tembloroso, me  
levanté, quitando mi cabello de mi rostro con un movimiento  
apresurado.

Me encaminé inquietamente hacia su cuarto, con mi corazón  
latiendo violentamente de miedo y anticipación. Abrí la puerta  
con temblorosas manos.

Ella había lucido tan real.

"Sólo las personas reales pueden amar las ilusiones."

Pero su futón estaba vacío.

Me fui dentro de la habitación, con la visión nublada, y  
arañando la oscuridad frenéticamente.

¿Dónde estás?

Me tomé de la pared más cercana firmemente, esforzándome por  
ver en la oscuridad. La brisa flotó ligeramente, oliendo  
refrescantemente a sal, a mar, a la hermosa noche y las rompientes  
olas.

¿Dónde estás?

Me lancé a través de la ventana con un simple salto, apenas  
notando las afiladas piedras que atravesaron mis pies desnudos al  
aterrizar sobre el suelo.

Corrí a través de la oscuridad, por las calles desiertas,  
gritando su nombre.

Pero nada rompía la empalagante quietud. No había viento. Ni  
polvo. Ni la sobrecogedora noche.

Corrí más rápido, encaminándome hacia la playa más cercana,  
llamándola una y otra y otra vez como un animal desquiciado.

Fue entonces cuando la vi, iluminada como una estatua de  
alabastro, por la tenue luz de la luna, con un pie sobre el agua,  
que se sobreponía a la arena suavemente en dulce caricia.  
Casi podía escuchar sus suspiros, vi su rostro inclinado para  
encontrarse con el cielo, con las manos extendidas como lo hiciera  
en mi sueño.

Y en ese momento fue real para mí.

Desgarradoramente real.

Y las olas respondieron a su abrazo. Enredando sus líquidos  
brazos alrededor de su fina cintura, mientras la acercaba y  
apretaba más y más, con sus manos deslizándose hacia sus hombros,  
hacia su delicado cuello, como una extrañamente erótica danza de  
invitación y de entrega. Y entre todo eso, escuché sus susurros.

Sé libre.

Había escuchado esa llamada antes.

La escuchaba ahora.

Ella no respondería sola.

Caminé tras ella, mis pies hundiéndose en la húmeda arena, con  
las manos apretadas, y entonces yo también estaba siendo tragado  
por el mar, consumido por él que se mostraba como un oleaje de  
frío que me heló hasta los huesos y de tremenda fuerza. Si sólo  
pudiera alcanzarla...

Pero el agua presentaba un escudo impenetrable, y se burlaba de  
mí con sus ensordecedoras llamaradas de fuego azul.

Azul…..como el color de sus ojos, y sus ojos me estaban atrapando, me hacían esa invitación

a mezclarme con ellos, a ser libre…

Apreté los dientes. Me estiré, y la tomé por un hombro,  
tirando de ella hacia mí forzosamente. Pude sentirla forcejeando.  
Pude sentir las protestas del poderoso mar cuando traté de  
salvarla, pero no la dejaría ir.

Se lo había prometido, ¿verdad?

Y entonces su temblorosa figura llenaba mis brazos y me sostuve  
de ella firmemente, bruscamente. Tenía la brumosa conciencia de  
estarla arrastrando conmigo de vuelta a la orilla. Escuchaba sus  
lloriqueos cerca de mi oído, y sus manos se deslizaban sobre mis  
hombros y cuello.

Finalmente, nos detuvimos sobre la húmeda arena, y yo la  
sacudía, le gritaba en incoherentes estallidos de sonidos y  
lágrimas y vagas demandas. Ella no se resistió, sólo me miró con  
una extraña tristeza en sus ojos.

Como lo hizo en mi sueño.

Fue como si hubiera succionado mi energía a través del vórtice  
de dos estanques de luminoso azul. Débilmente, colapsé contra  
ella, sollozando, murmurando disculpas, acurrucándola contra mí.

Fue entonces que habló, con voz apresurada y temblorosa.

--Kenshin... no soy yo... no soy yo...

Por tanto tiempo esperando que esos labios pronunciaran algún sonido, que su voz formara

alguna palabra que pudiera aliviar este dolor, esta pena de andar, esta pena de ser, de

llorar , de no saber y no poder llorar …

Impactado, me separé de ella rápidamente, deslizando mis manos  
para tomar su rostro. Busqué en sus ojos desesperadamente,  
esforzándome por ver..., por encontrar mi reflejo en ellos, por encontrar esa chispa de

vida, ese reconocimiento otra vez …

Me ahogué en un abrupto respiro cuando un parpadeo de... algo  
brilló en sus ojos. Oh, Dios... ¿puede ser?

Ella habló de nuevo.

--Recuerda... no soy yo... no soy yo...

Ella continuó repitiendo esas palabras una y otra y otra vez  
como un mantra reprimido en su conciencia por largo tiempo, como  
el deseo final de un alma moribunda luchando por el con toda la  
fuerza que le resta.

Me aferré a ella. El destino no podía ser tan cruel como para  
regresármela sólo para que me dijera eso, ¿verdad? Nuestra  
reunión se suponía que sería un nuevo comienzo, una reafirmación  
de votos y de caricias perdidas a través de noches vacías y frías,  
de abandono y soledad. ¡No quería que regresara sólo para  
escucharla decirme adiós otra vez! Y fue entonces cuando recordé  
la noche en la que me dijo que me amaba.

¿Era simplemente un preludio de esto?

De repente ella quedó en silencio. silenciosa.

Oh, sí. El destino fue cruel.

Hasta las despedidas debían ser tan cortas. Tan fugaces.

Con temblorosos dedos, levanté gentilmente su rostro hacia el  
mío otra vez, temeroso de la verdad que sabía que vería.

Nada.

La abracé más firmemente y ella permaneció como una flácida  
muñeca en mis brazos. Miré fijamente al mar sobre su hombro, y  
casi pude ver nuestros entrelazados reflejos en su límpido espejo.

Azul como sus ojos.

Nos hundimos juntos en la arena, hundiéndonos en nuestro propio  
abrazo, en nuestras propias profundidades, sujetos juntos por esos  
momentos robados, esos sentimientos robados, ese nosotros robado.

Y nada …

Lo que había dicho antes lo había dicho en serio.

Nunca la dejaría ir.

Y en esta nuestra última... aventura, la llevaría conmigo.  
Como ella siempre me había llevado con ella.

Nos habíamos separado hace mucho tiempo, lo reconozco ahora.  
Pero tal vez. Sólo tal vez, en alguna parte de este viaje, la  
encontraría.

Nos encontraríamos el uno con el otro y

Después de todo, de la inmortalidad provienen comienzos  
infinitos.

Solté su cintura y permanecí a su lado para tomar su mano en la  
mía. El mar se extendía ante nosotros como una expansión de  
belleza interminable. Completo. Inseparable.

Giré hacia ella, vi la ligera sonrisa que curvaba sus labios y  
sentí una fugaz punzada de contento.

Otro momento robado, tal vez. Tantos de esos. Quizá ese era  
mi crimen. Le sonreí. Amorosamente. Amargamente.

Una última sensación. Una última caricia. Un último beso.  
Bebí de ella lentamente, ávidamente, tristemente.

A tu salud, amor.

Un último susurro...

Y entonces estábamos pasando rápidamente a través de los cielos  
y los vientos y el sol, lanzándonos hacia abajo, abajo, abajo...

Refrescantes sombras. Adorado silencio

Pude ahogarme en sus ojos, fundirme en su profundidad, abrazar la oscuridad, quedarme con

ella para siempre, perderme en sus ojos como tantas otras veces,

Solo que hoy, solo que ahora , era real….  
No regresaría conmigo,

Sus ojos, esa chispa de luz que vi brillar, era su adiós,  
Era mi condena y mi salvación eterna

Pude ahogarme en sus ojos

Yahiko estaba sentado inmóvil en el suelo, con las rodillas  
cerca de su pecho, rodeadas firmemente por sus brazos. Megumi se  
sentó al lado de él, observando el arrugado papel de arroz que  
sostenía en su mano.

La brisa nocturna era tenue, casi tibia. Sanosuke, parado al  
lado de la puerta, la abrió ampliamente con un suave empujón.

El viento se aligeró un poco.

--El... el custodio de la posada... dijo que nadie los ha visto  
en los últimos días. Dijo Megumi, con voz embotada.

Nadie contestó.

--Excepto por una pobre viuda que vive frente al mar con sus  
niños.

Yahiko se movió.

--¿Qué dijo ella? --preguntó Sano suavemente sin siquiera mirar  
a Megumi.

--Sólo que vio a un hombre con una cicatriz caminando por la  
orilla del mar una noche de luna hace unos dos o tres días. Una  
mujer estaba con él, sosteniendo su mano. Los observó por un largo  
momento pero después ellos desaparecieron -susurró Megumi.

--¿Cómo, así de repente?

--Sí. --Megumi alisó la carta suavemente.

--Ella nunca los vio de nuevo.

--Ella no dijo eso --cortó Yahiko observando intensamente al  
suelo.

Un suspiro fue su respuesta.

Yahiko continuó.

--Ella dijo... ella dijo que simplemente no estaba segura de lo  
que había visto.

La habitación se estaba helando.

Las puertas crujieron cuando Sano comenzó a cerrarlas.

--¿Cómo?

--Porque no parecían reales --murmuró Yahiko--. Como si fueran  
fantasmas...

--La mujer tiene un historial de enfermedades mentales  
--susurró Megumi.

--Tal vez sólo estaba imaginando cosas...

Sano cerró completamente las puertas. La oscuridad descendió  
dentro de la silenciosa habitación.

--Ilusiones --dijo él--. Eso es todo lo que eran.

Afuera, el viento aulló.

y yo y ella y todo con nosotros desapareció...

Tú que tu insomnio me ocultas, dime si soportaremos  
la sed que nos magnifica, sin abandono.  
Recuerda que a los amantes la mentira les sorprende  
en sus confesiones. Sola tú formas parte de mi  
pura soledad. En todo te transformas: un murmullo  
o tu aéreo perfume.  
Entre mis brazos: ¡qué abismo que se alimenta de pérdidas!  
Mis brazos no te retienen Y es por eso justamente  
Que te tengo para siempre  
...


End file.
